A sacrifice for love
by kungzoune
Summary: Complete. It's at the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts when Draco sacrifices something dear to him to help the one he loves. Will he succeed and will his sacrifice be enough to help. Pairings HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm back with another slash Harry/Draco fic. I hope you like it. Like my last one this fic is finished and I will be posting a chapter every few days. I really love writing for you guys as you ROCK!

WARNING THIS IS SLASH AND WILL CONTAIN SOME SEXUAL SITUATIONS OF THE MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP TYPE. THIS WILL MAINLY BE HARRY/DRACO BUT MAYBE I'LL HAVE SOME MORE ADDED LATER ON WITH REMUS/SEVERUS INCLUDED.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I'm just borrowing and not making any money from this.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Draco Malfoy was walking in the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry late at night. He had many things on his mind; the first one was a letter that his father had sent him. Lucius wanted him to take the dark mark after he graduated in two months. Draco made a disgusted face as he didn't want to join Voldemort. He didn't believe in killing muggles; he had met some during his summer trip to the U.S. last summer and out of curiosity he had decided to get to know them; he was surprised to find that they weren't at all like his father had told him. They were quite intelligent and were very resourceful. After a few weeks in their company he had become friends with them. He had learned a lot about them and he found their world fascinating. He had experienced movies, dancing in night clubs, muggle shopping malls and had even learned how to cook the muggle way. He wasn't an expert in their world but he knew enough to survive if ever he was forced to leave the wizarding world.

The second thing on his mind was the fact that he had fallen in love with his rival Harry Potter. He knew that he would never have a chance with him. Every time he had seen Harry looking at him he could see hatred in his eyes and lately he couldn't recognize the emotion in Harry's eyes and it scared him. He knew it was his fault for not being strong enough to resist his father's teachings when he was younger but when you've grown up hearing how people were inferior from the Malfoys for a young child it had been impossible for him to know any better. Lucius had been wrong on so many things. Draco had decided earlier that year that he would not take the mark and be forced to fight against the one he loved. He had two things planned; the first was to perform a sacrificial ritual he had found in an ancient tome from the Malfoy Manor library. He had to sacrifice something dear to him to give Harry a boost of magic. He planned to sacrifice his voice thus his ability to use magic. He wanted to give Harry extra power to finally defeat Voldemort. After the ritual he planned to leave the wizarding world and move to Miami with his muggle friends to start a new life where he would try to forget about his impossible love.

He had everything planned out. He would perform the ritual graduation night. Everybody would be busy at the ball so he would have privacy to perform the required spells. Then he would leave the school and make his way to Hogsmead and from there he would fly on his broom to London. There he would use muggle transportation to fly to Miami. His friend Allan would be waiting for him at the airport.

Draco was nervous about the ritual, he knew that without his voice he wouldn't be able to use magic; no voice, no spells. Receiving that letter from his father earlier today had just strengthened his resolve. Draco sighed and turned back towards his dorm; like the other upperclassmen of the school he had his own room which was a good thing since he going to have to brew a potion that he would use during the ritual and he had to make sure that no one else would touch it so that it remained pure.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The two last months of school passed quickly for the seventh year students. With NEWTS and OWLS exams coming up, everyone was busy studying. Draco still worked hard even if he knew that after graduation he wouldn't be able to use his magic anymore.

Sometimes the old Malfoy would come back and he would ask himself why he would sacrifice so much for someone who would never love him back. Then Draco would remember seeing Harry look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he would tell himself that it would be worth it just to see Harry finally being free to live and be happy.

So the time for the ritual finally came. Draco had been nervous at the graduation ceremony when he spotted his mother in the crowd of parents. After the ceremony was done he asked her if he could please stay at school for one last night. He lied and told her that he had a party planned with the other Slytherins to celebrate their graduation. Wanting to give her son one last night of freedom before he became a servant of her Lord she gave him quick congratulations and left to return to the Manor. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his mother's retreating back. Slipping quietly into the shadows he made his way back to his room and got ready for the ritual. He dressed in muggle clothes of jeans and a t-shirt since he planned on leaving right after he was done. He placed a spell on his trunk after he had shrunk it. It would return to it's normal size in a week. That would give him enough time to get to Miami before it returned to its original size. He made sure he had all his papers, muggle money and a small bag to carry the things he would need while traveling. He would use his broom up to London then he would get rid of it. He wouldn't need it after tonight.

Draco placed all his things by the door ready to go. It would only take ten minutes for him to perform the ritual and once he was done Harry would be unconscious for at least half an hour while he received the power that Draco gifted him with. Since Harry was at the ball dancing with the others it would cause a commotion when he passed out in front of everybody. It would be the distraction Draco needed to leave the school unnoticed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Back in his room Draco lit five white candles and formed a circle around himself using small white stones he had found near the lake; he sat down in a lotus potion in the middle of the circle and drank the potion. Once he felt the effects of the potion he started chanting in Latin. He kept on chanting until a glowing light appeared in front of him. A small ghostly figure appeared out of the light and started talking to him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, why have you called on me?" The figure was that of a young woman wearing long white robes.

"I have called you here to have a favor granted." He answered in a formal voice.

"What is this favor?" asked the woman.

Draco took a deep breath and replied. "I wish to give someone a magical power boost. The person I wish to give it to; is Harry James Potter."

"What do you offer in return?" asked the ghostly woman.

"My voice and with it gone I will lose my ability to use magic." Draco was getting nervous (What if she refuses?) he thought.

The ghostly woman looked at Draco for a few seconds like she was searching for something before asking. "Do you love this Harry Potter?"

"Yes I do." Was his simple answer.

"And does he love you?"

"No and he never will." At that admission Draco's eyes filled up with tears.

"Then why would you sacrifice something as important as your voice to use magic for someone who will not return your love?" The woman looked at him with curiosity shinning in her eyes.

"Because I want him to be happy and because I want him to be free to live his life without having to watch out for a psycho lunatic trying to kill him all the time." Then Draco lowered his voice to a whisper. "And because I love him more than even my magic."

The woman took a few steps back and exited the circle of candles and in a hard cold voice she said: "Then your favor will be granted and your sacrifice accepted." She waved her hands and a beam of light hit all five candles before hitting Draco's throat. For a few seconds Draco felt a burning sensation in his throat and when the pain stopped there was a multicolored sphere floating in front of him. The woman waved her hand again and the ball shot out of the room. Draco knew that the ball would fly up to Harry and hit him in the back; then he would become unconscious as he absorbed the extra power.

The ghost bowed to Draco and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Draco took this as his cue to leave. He blew out the candles and hid them in the dresser; he placed the white pebbles in a bag; he would get rid of them outside by the lake; the less evidence he left behind the better. He put on his leather coat, grabbed his things and left the room. He kept to the shadows until he made it to the front door. He could hear the noise coming form the great hall. He quickly left the school walked near the lake and dumped the pebbles on the ground then he made his way to Hogsmead from there he got onto his broom and flew to London.

Five hours later he landed a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. He went in and made his way to Gringotts. He emptied his bank account and had his money transferred into a muggle bank in Miami. He gave the goblin a generous tip to keep quiet. After leaving the bank he made his way to muggle London from there he took a taxi to the airport. Allan had made reservations for him on an early morning flight. Draco had only to wait a couple of hours before boarding his plane. During his time he tried to talk and was reassured when he couldn't make a sound. The spell had worked and now Harry was probably about two to three times stronger than before.

Draco watched as more and more muggles made their way to the waiting area for the flight. Allan had explained everything to Draco so that he wouldn't be clueless when he was on his own; the last summer he had traveled by wizarding means. His three muggles friends knew he was a wizard since they had seen him perform magic. It had been and accident that they had seen him and once they got over the shock they had accepted Draco for what he was.

A few hours later Draco was on his plane heading towards the states. He felt like he could finally relax. He enjoyed his flight and wondered how things were going back at Hogwarts.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

During the evening back at Hogwarts….

The night had been going well for Harry and his friends. He was having a great time dancing with his adopted sister Ginny. She had accepted to be his date and go to the ball with him as a friend. Harry had come 'out' to them a few weeks ago but he was not yet ready to go public with the revelation that he was gay. His friends from the wizarding world had told him that it was quite acceptable in their world and that most wizards were actually bisexual. It seems that men could become pregnant with the use of a potion.

His friends had easily accepted the fact that he preferred men in relationships. He had actually been secretly in love with someone during his last year at school. He didn't dare tell anyone that he had been in love with his biggest school rival. Harry had seen Draco look at him strangely all of last year and the blond had also stopped insulting him and his friends. Draco's new attitude had made Harry notice him more and soon Harry had found himself starting to feel attracted to the beautiful blond wizard. Harry had pretty much given up on trying to get Draco to talk to him. Every time he tried to get close to Draco the blond would give him the slip and disappear.

Now tonight Harry was looking around the ballroom trying to see Draco but he couldn't find him. He was dancing with Ginny when he felt something warm hit his back. He felt a lot of pain before his world turned dark and he slump on the floor unconscious.

Ginny let out a scream when Harry paled then passed out. Her screams brought the teachers running to see what happened. Professor Dumbledore stood over Harry and tried to enervate him but then Harry started glowing and the old wizard could fell his young protégé's power getting stronger. He was surprised at what was happening and couldn't figure why Harry's power was increasing since he had already gone through his magical maturity a year ago. The headmaster decided to bring Harry to the infirmary. The nurse pushed everyone out of the room so that she could examine her patient. Professor Dumbledore had been the only one to be able to stay behind. He watched as the nurse scanned Harry to see what was wrong. After a few minutes Poppy stepped back and looked at Albus.

"The power he's absorbed came from an outside source. I don't recognize the magical signature. This isn't a natural occurrence Albus. Someone or something gave him some power. How I don't know."

The witch and wizard turned back towards Harry when they heard him moan.

Harry felt like he had been trampled by a heard of hyppogriph. He blinked a few times then noticed the white ceiling and walls; he was in the infirmary.

"Bloody Hell can't I even enjoy my graduation without winding up in here." He heard chuckling so he placed his glasses on and turned to see the headmaster and school nurse looking at him.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Like I've received a thorough beating. Professor what happened? One minute I was dancing with Ginny then the next I felt something burning my back then everything went dark."

"Well, it would seem Harry that you've been given more magical power from an unknown source. We would have to take you to St-Mungos to perform a few specialized tests to see what really happened."

Harry seemed shocked. "How could someone give me more power? Aren't I powerful enough as it is?"

Albus conjured up a chair and sat down before continuing to explain. He often forgot that the young man in front of him had grown up in the muggle world and didn't know all of the secrets of the wizarding world.

"There are many ways to increase ones power as long as your body can accept it and not many can. Obviously this can be done by certain rituals. Some require sacrifices from the caster others require some kind of bond and since you haven't performed a bond with someone then we can pretty much say that you've received this power from a ritual. Usually to give power willingly to someone you must love them unconditionally and most times that person who gives the gift of power must sacrifice something very important if not their life in order for the ritual to work. These rituals are usually considered dark and not many people know about them. Someone out there loves you enough to give you all this power. We will do some scans tomorrow to see exactly what kind of ritual was performed. We probably won't be able to find out who performed it but we will probably get some clues as to who did. I will take you myself to St-Mungos to have healers examine you. We will find out more but for now I suggest that you rest tonight and then we'll leave early tomorrow morning."

Harry lay back down. "Professor, can't I ride the train with my friends tomorrow. It's our last time to do so together."

The headmaster smiled at the young man he considered like a grandson. "All right Harry, I'll have Remus pick you up at Kings Cross and then we can meet at the hospital. Now I think you have a few friends that are worried and want to see you so I'll leave you to your visitors."

A couple of hours later after his friends had left Harry finally fell asleep. Strangely the light burning sensation in his back made him feel safe. He wondered who loved him to the point of sacrificing themselves for him. He knew it could happen; after all that was what his mother had done. He thought of a list of people who were close to him but no one came to mind as to who would have performed a dark ritual.

The next morning Harry was released early as he needed to finish packing so he could board the Hogwarts Express. After he was done he met his friends in the great hall and quickly sat down next to them so that not too many people could ask him questions about last night he didn't feel like answering them.

After breakfast they headed outside to take the coaches that would bring them to the train station. Harry kept on thinking on how he hadn't seen Draco in the great Hall at breakfast. He had wanted to give a final try at talking to the blond but he had been disappointed by his absence.

It was with a heavy heart that he made his way on to the train. He felt sad for leaving the one place he considered home and he felt disappointed that he had lost his chance at speaking with Draco. Ron brought him out of his musing by asking him to play a game of chess. Harry smiled at his friend and accepted. Once again Ron beat him and both boys laughed when Hermione said that at least some things would never change.

The train ride passed quickly; between the girls crying about having to leave each other and the boys making plans to meet in a few weeks to go out drinking, the friends soon found themselves standing at platform nine and three quarters waiting to be picked up. The first to arrive were the Weasleys, Harry hugged Molly who had always treated him like a son. He now called her 'mum' making her feel very happy. Next to arrive at the platform was Luna's father. He came to pickup Luna and her boyfriend Neville. Both young wizards waved goodbye to their friends before passing through the barrier. Then Remus arrived so Harry bid the Weasleys and Hermione goodbye and promised to visit them soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to start auror training in September.

After saying goodbye to their friends Harry and Remus apparated to St-Mungos. They arrived at the main lobby where professor Dumbledore was already waiting for them. They were told to make their way to the fourth floor to the department of spell damage. No less than three healers started examining Harry. They started casting different scanning spells on him. After about two hours they left to discuss their findings and after another hour they came back to the room and sat down to talk with the three waiting wizards.

"Well mister Potter, from the residual magic left in you and the things you have told us about what had happened we've come to the conclusion that you were hit with the 'Sacrifitus Selvius spell' It is a spell that must be performed during a ritual where the caster drinks a 'emorelus potion' while sitting in a circle of light cast by either white or black candles depending on the kind of gift you want to give the receiver. If the candles are white than it is a gift of love, and if the candles are black it is a dark gift like a curse; for the first one the caster must love you and it can't be the kind of love that you receive like a parent's or siblings love it must be pure love like that of a lover or spouse. It must be done at a distance relatively near to the receiver. So this person must have been at the school when they cast the spell on you."

The healer stopped to see how Harry was taking the information he was being given.

"The person must drink the potion and it must have been brewed by the caster using some of his own blood and no one else can touch anything the caster uses in the potion or the effect will be null and void. The goddess of love Aphrodite is said to appear to the caster so that they can request a favor from her. She decides if the sacrifice and the love are great enough to warrant the granting of the favor requested from her. Unfortunately we can't reverse the spell on you or give back what was sacrificed to the caster. Now we have a few clues to give you, one is that the caster must have been inside the castle the evening that this happened; two the caster should have been good at potions since the required potion is quite hard to make, and three the caster was in love with you so it might be someone you know very personally. The spells also needed to be done right before you got hit with it and this means that this person was probably not in the dance hall with you last night; from this you must try and think about who wasn't there dancing when they were supposed to."

The head healer was looking at Harry who had paled a bit during the explanation of what had happened to him. "Now we hope this helps you find out who did this to you. Like I said before this isn't reversible so you are now stuck with all this extra power. You will need to train to learn how to control it so that you don't hurt yourself or others."

Harry and the others left the hospital with more questions than answers. They made their way to Grimauld Place where Harry and Remus sat down at the kitchen table while the headmaster fire called the potion master. A few minutes later they were telling Severus everything that had gone on since last night. The potion master had missed the ball because he had been called to a death eater meeting.

"Well Albus" said the potion master. "There are only three students who have the skill required to make that potion; Miss Granger, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. This potion is well beyond the seventh year curriculum. I would probably go with either boy since the book that holds the recipe isn't found at Hogwarts and would usually be found in an old private collection of dark arts books. If I'm not mistaken the book itself is over five hundred years old and is not found in a public library either." Then frowning and looking at the headmaster Severus asked: "Why are you asking me about this potion Albus?"

Harry told him about the findings of the healers. Severus Snape was shocked. For someone to use the potion and the ritual in question meant that they loved Harry with a pure heart. And why would someone give Harry more power, he was already the most powerful wizard in the world; his power level being just above that of Dumbledore and Voldemort's.

The potion master gave Harry a skeptical look. "Of the three students I mentioned I don't think that any of them would have performed the spell. After all the caster has to be in love with you Mr. Potter. If I'm not mistaken Miss Granger is in love with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini is in love with Miss Susan Bones. So that leaves Draco and I don't think that my godson would be in love with you." Snape's sour expression was enough to tell Harry what he thought of that idea. "Besides Draco is supposed to receive the mark tonight. Last time I talked to Narcissa she was quite exited about it and was making preparations for a celebration for Draco's new status as death eater."

Harry was shocked at hearing that Draco was going to be marked. It made him fell very sad for his rival. After they were done talking Severus left stating that he would check both rooms that had been occupied by the two Slytherin boys at Hogwarts. He was going to check if they had left any clues.

Harry didn't sleep much that night; he was thinking as to who would do something like that for him. Who was this mysterious person that was in love with him? The next morning Severus reported that Draco had never made it back home and that when he had checked Draco's room at Hogwarts he had found five white candles hidden inside an old dresser. Harry stood in the kitchen stunned at their discovery…

TBC

I hope you like this first chapter. This won't be a long story; it was just an idea that floated in my head one day. Please review.

Kungzoune.


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

Hi thanks for your continued support of this story. For a bit of information this story is 3 chapters long. The last one is quite long. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and if you like slash fics with Harry/Draco as the main characters check out my other stories.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Sign language will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER TWO-A NEW LIFE

After a comfortable flight Draco was met by two of his muggle friends at the airport. Allan and Joel where quite happy to see him and also quite shocked to see that he had lost his voice. Taking out a notebook Draco wrote that he would tell them what happened later. The two men knew that Draco had done something important and probably dangerous; they had been able to deduct that from the letters the blond wizard had sent them. For the past few months they had helped him prepare his escape from the wizarding world. Draco had told them that his family was dangerous and if they found him they would surely make him pay for his betrayal.

Before they left the arrivals area of the airport Draco started writing down something that he showed to Allan. The young man read the note and answered the question Draco had asked him.

"You'll be staying with me. I've got us a bigger apartment so this way you will have some help to adjust to living in our world; all you'll have to do is help me out with the rent, some cleaning and with purchasing food and we'll be all set. You have a lot to learn about us muggles before you can live by yourself our world is very complex."

Draco smiled at his friend and nodded in agreement. When they saw that he only had one piece of luggage they asked him how he would live with just a suitcase full of stuff. Draco wrote down that he had actually shrunk his things and he would have access to them in six days. For now he would live off the things in his only bag. They grabbed the bag and showed Draco where Joel's car was parked. Draco loved riding in automobiles. He wanted to learn how to drive so he could buy his own car one day. He was rich enough that he didn't have to work but he still thought of finding a part time job so that he wouldn't get bored staying home all the time. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't really see the sights as they passed them on their way to his new home.

When they arrived at Allan's apartment Joel's fiancé Patricia was waiting for them. She hugged Draco and almost cried when she found out that he couldn't speak anymore. Draco had a beautiful singing voice; they had spent many nights by the beach last summer playing guitar, singing and just plain having fun. The group had quickly taken in the lonely boy as a friend and even after they accidentally learned about magic when they saw him perform a levitating charm; they still liked him and kept him as a friend. They had been stunned to learn that a whole different world existed well hidden from theirs.

"Oh…Draco what happened?" asked Patricia as she helped him with his coat.

Draco sat down and started writing in his notebook. It took him about an hour to explain what he had done. All his friends had tears in their eyes after he was done.

Patricia sniffed and said. "Well I hope that this Harry is worth what you did for him. And I hope he rids your world of that evil man." She got up and made her way to the kitchen where she got busy preparing their supper. The boys could hear her quietly sobbing while she worked.

Later on while they were sitting at the dinning room table Joel was looking at Draco while leaning on his two clasped hands he seemed to be thinking. Then with an air of determination he sat up strait and addressed his wizard friend. "You know Draco… what we did tonight talking with you using a notebook takes forever. I think we should all take lessons in sign language so that communicating would be easier." The others agreed but Draco just looked puzzled. He didn't know what his friend was talking about. He wrote down. "What is sign language?"

Allan read the note and answered. "You use hand movements that translate into words. There is a sign for each letter of the alphabet and also there are different signs for different words. I think it will probably take us a few weeks to learn it so we might as well start tomorrow by searching for places where they teach it."

Draco agreed to learn this new form of speaking using his hands. He was curious about learning new things and this would occupy him for a while. He was impressed with the muggles; who would have guessed that they knew how to adapt so well to doing things without using magic.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The three friends helped Draco settle down and within the next few weeks they had all learned how to use sign language and they had even helped Draco find a part time job. He was now working as an assistant for a local artist. In his free time he was able to learn how to use oil paints and found out that he had quite a talent for painting. Soon he found himself painting scenes of his youth in the wizarding world. He kept those paintings secret only showing them to his three friends. The rest of the time he painted landscapes of the beaches of Miami for tourist. It kept him occupied and happy. He rarely thought about using his magic but once in a while he would take out his wand and look at it for a few minutes. Then thinking of Harry he would smile and put it away again. After a few months he legally changed his name to Drake Malloy so that he could hide in plain sight from whatever dangers were still left over from the magical world and with the change of his name he ended the Malfoy line. Knowing he was gay and would never marry just for an heir placed the final nail in the Malfoy family coffin.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After about a year of living with Allan; Draco decided to buy his own house. It was a three bedroom house with a nice studio that had huge windows to let the light in. He had a nice size pool in his back yard and if you looked carefully you could see a trail that led to a beach nearby. In his two car garage were his two new toys as he called them. After passing his drivers test he bought himself a black BMW and a red corvette. The garage itself was attached to one side of the house. On top of the garage was a small two bedroom apartment that he offered to Allan free of rent to thank him for taking care of him. Allan accepted his offer and moved in a few weeks after Draco had asked him to. The apartment was connected by a corridor that formed and arch between the garage and the main house.

Draco's friends tried to get him to date and find someone who could make him forget his broken heart. But Draco knew that his heart would never let him love another so he resigned himself to living a solitary life. He got himself two cats that he called Pepper who was a gray Persian and Eden who was an orange tabby. A few weeks later he also adopted another small kitten that he found as a stray on his front porch he called her Tabitha. He lived a pretty quiet life with the exception of the craziness of helping Joel and Patricia with their wedding Draco enjoyed the peacefulness of his new life. A few months later a dog, a knezel and a new owl joined his little family making his friends tease him about owning his own menagerie.

Finally a second year passed and Draco had pretty much adjusted to his life without magic. The only tie that he kept to the wizarding world was that he had his owl fetch him the wizarding News Paper; he always scanned it to see if any news of the war would come from England.

Then one day if finally happened. Harry had defeated Voldemort for good. It was all over the front page of the 'Wiz' which was the local Miami wizarding paper. He learned from the paper that Harry was now one of England's top auror along with Ron and Hermione. Together they had led the force that had defeated the death eaters. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry could now start living. Feeling some happiness for the one he loved he returned to his painting. Before he knew it he had painted and extraordinary scene of Hogwarts. He sent the painting by owl as an anonymous gift to Harry. He sent it to the auror headquarters in hopes that he would accept it; Draco had always known that Harry considered the school as his real home.

A few weeks after the news of the dark Lord's demise Draco received a letter from his parent's solicitor telling him that both his parents had perished during the final battle. As the Malfoy heir he was now one of the richest wizard in the world. Draco breathed a sigh of relief at the mention of his parent's death. He knew that if he had not hidden in the muggle world that they would have tracked him down and killed him for refusing to serve their master. In a way he was sad at their passing but it was mostly because he had never been able to be loved by them and had always had a secret hope that they would one day feel something for him that was more than just being proud of having someone to carryon the Malfoy name.

The solicitor requested that he meet with them at their Diagon Alley office so they could discuss his parent's wills. Draco debated for a few days wither he would go or not. Allan finally talked him into it by saying that he would regret it later and that it would help him to put his past behind him. Draco agreed but asked Allan to come with him to translate for him and for moral support.

A few weeks later they landed in London and made their way to the hotel where they had reserved a room for two nights. They didn't want to stay too long as their friends Joel and Patricia were about to have their first baby and since they had both been asked to be godfathers they wanted to be there for them. The next morning they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. Allan was enjoying his first visit to the wizarding world. He looked around the pub and was surprised to see a broom sweeping the floor by itself. A woman passed in front of them with her trunk floating behind her. He looked wide eyed at a goblin that walked through the pub to leave from the back door. He turned to ask Draco what the small creature was. Draco hand signed that it was probably one of the goblins that worked at Gringotts the wizard's bank.

Draco had chosen seats in the back of the pub where they wouldn't be noticed. He had given Allan one of his old robes and cloak so that they wouldn't gain anyone's attention. Draco kept his hood up so that no one would see his unique hair color. He and Allan kept on discussing the things that existed in the wizarding world until it was time for Draco's appointment.

Draco led them to the barrier to Diagon Alley. He was glad that he didn't need a spell to go through the barrier. He took out his wand and tapped the bricks in the correct sequence and stood back as the door opened.

Allan gasped as he watched the bricks move to form a passage way to the alley. "Whoa" was all he said. Draco stepped through the door and signaled for Allan to follow him. They made their way to the solicitor's office. After two hours of filling out paper work and discussing what Draco would do with his fortune the two men decided to explore the Alley before they left to go back to muggle London. They enjoyed their afternoon and finished it by having some ice cream at Florenscue. Draco didn't notice two identical red heads watching him from a feet away. His hood had fallen off for a few seconds when he threw his head back to laugh at something that Allan had said. Draco quickly pulled it back up but it had been enough for the twins to see him and be sure of his identity. They quickly made their way to their shop where they fire called the headmaster. But before they had left Fred had placed a tracking charm on the blond wizard just in case he left before they got back.

The old professor looked up from his work when he saw George's head peak out from the green flames.

"What can I do for you Mr. Weasley?"

"Professor, we've spotted Draco Malfoy down in Diagon Alley. He was at the ice cream shop talking with another man. They were having a strange conversation. The man would talk while Draco would only make gestures with his hands. We thought we should let you know since Harry has been looking for him to see if he is really the one to cast that spell that gave him his new power."

The old wizard was now standing next to the fireplace. "All right George, if you don't mind I'll floo over to your shop and see if I can talk to Mr. Malfoy."

"Please be my guest sir." George stood back to let the headmaster through. A few seconds later green flames flashed in the fireplace and the old wizard stepped out and waved his wand to clean his robes of the ash.

Thanking the twins Albus Dumbledore quickly made his way to the ice cream shop hoping that he had not missed the young wizard. He walked towards the shop and saw a hooded man talking with his hands to a muggle man. He could tell that Allan was a muggle because he felt no magical signature coming from him.

"Good day Mr. Malfoy."

Draco jumped in surprise and turned around to find himself face to face with his old headmaster. He paled and signed to Allan to greet the professor for him.

Allan looked at the old wizard; he had never seen someone like him. Albus was wearing one of his outrageous robes in a purple color with silver moons and stars glittering. Once in a while you could see a shooting start pass on the material. "Draco says 'good day to you too sir." He said nervously.

The headmaster looked at Draco and frowned. "Why can't you say this yourself Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco let out a sigh and signed to Allan to tell him why he couldn't talk.

"Draco can't tell you himself because he can't talk. He lost his voice a few years ago." Allan watched as the headmaster's eyes narrowed.

"When exactly did he loose his voice?" asked the old wizard.

Allan told the old wizard that he had lost his voice a little over two years ago.

The headmaster gave Draco a contemplative look. "Two years ago you say?" Draco knew that the headmaster had found him out.

Professor Dumbledore turned around to leave. "Would you two please follow me."

Draco turned around to look at Allan who understood that it was more of an order than a request. Allan got up and told Albus that he was a muggle and that he couldn't travel the wizarding way.

"Don't worry Mr. …"

"Oh sorry… The name is Allan McGuire. Please call me Allan."

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and please call me Albus." The headmaster looked at Allan with smile and a twinkle in his eyes. Somehow this muggle seemed to know a lot about the magical world.

Allan smiled at the old man and told him to lead the way. The two young men followed Albus to the twins shop. Draco remembered about the joke shop from when he had been a student. The store was now twice its original size and had many people presently shopping in it. The twins seeing them took them to a private room in the back.

The headmaster grabbed an old bubble gum wrapper from his pocket and turned it into a portkey. He told the two men to touch it and soon both disappeared…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

Enjoy yourselves until next time. Please review.

Kungzoune


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Please review and thanks to those who have already reviewed.

WARNING SOME SEXUAL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER.

This is the third and last chapter of this story and I hope you like it.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Sign language will be indicated by /&/

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Draco and Allan landed in the middle of the kitchen at Grimauld Place. They startled Remus who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. When he looked at who had landed in the kitchen he saw Draco Malfoy and a stranger standing in front of him; Professor Dumbledore apparated in a few seconds later.

"Ah Remus, a cup of tea would be greatly appreciated." Said the old wizard as he sat down at the table.

"Yes Albus." Remus got up and served the men some tea. Looking at Draco he turned around and said. "I think I'll contact Harry." He walked up to a shelf where he picked up a small round mirror. "Harry Potter" he said. After a few seconds Harry's voice was heard coming from the mirror.

"Yes Remus, what going on?"

"Harry I need you to come home now, there is someone here that you need to see."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see when you get here." Remus smirked at his godson.

Harry frowned as he looked back at Remus' face through the mirror. "All right Remus, give me a few minutes to let Kingsley know where I'm going then I'll be right there."

Remus closed the connection and announced to the others that Harry would be there in a few minutes. Draco paled, he had a feeling that Harry knew who had given him the extra power. Allan noticed that Draco was suddenly nervous. "Are you ok Dray? Is this Harry the one?" he whispered; Draco closed his eyes and nodded. Remus heard what the young man had said due to his werewolf's hearing his eyes went wide when the muggle asked the question to Draco. This confirmed their suspicions.

About ten minutes later a crack was heard and Harry Potter apparated in front of them. The dark haired wizard stood still with eyes wide open in surprise when he saw the gorgeous blond that had haunted his dreams for the past two years.

"Draco…" Harry didn't know what to say.

Draco signed a greeting that Allan translated. While Allan was signing he looked Harry over. (Whoa! What a piece of eye candy.) Harry was wearing black dragon hide battle robes that fit him like a second skin. Draco could clearly see just how fit and muscular that Harry was now. He was no longer the scrawny short kid that he remembered from school. Draco was sure that Harry now stood a few inches higher that him. Draco was almost drooling looking at the man he still loved.

/&/ Hi Harry congratulations on defeating Voldemort./&/

Harry watched as Draco used sign language to communicate. Having been raised in the muggle world he had seen sign language before. He had a feeling that he knew what Draco had sacrificed to make him more powerful. He took out his wand and pointed it at Draco to test his theory. Allan saw this and stepped in front of his friend extending his arms as to protect the blond wizard.

"PUT THAT AWAY!" yelled Allan "He can't use magic anymore and can't defend himself." The two men faced each other; one was angry while the other was shocked.

The headmaster chuckled at seeing that the young man was trying to protect Draco. "You know Allen, had you been a wizard you would probably have been sorted into Gryffindor. It takes a lot of bravery to face a wizard unharmed especially one as powerful as Harry."

Looking at Draco over Allan's shoulder Harry said in disbelief. "So that is what you sacrificed for my power. You lost your voice… Oh Draco… that means that you can't use magic." Harry's emerald green eyes became sad. He looked down feeling guilty. Draco walked up to him and softly touched his arm to get his attention.

He started signing again and as usual Allan translated. /&/ Don't feel guilty, it was my choice. I t was the only way that I could help you in the war. I was going to be marked the day after graduation but I knew that I could never serve the man that wanted to destroy you. I wanted to help you but I didn't know how, and at the time you wouldn't have believed me anyway. I was in love with my enemy…who would have believed it. It was the only way that I could save both of us. Now you're free to live and be happy. Now you can love without having to worry if someone will attack you or hurt your family./&/

Draco's eyes expressed what he couldn't say out loud. Harry was mesmerized by those silver eyes that showed such sadness. Suddenly Harry had a thought; (Draco thinks that I don't love him. Oh Merlin, he did this thinking that I didn't return his feelings. No one has ever loved me like this before.)

Draco watched as Harry slowly walked towards him. He was now standing a few inches in front of him. Harry gently took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him. Draco gasped in surprise so Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Draco would have moaned if he could but he was as quiet as ever. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hungrily kissed back. A few seconds later they broke apart when the need for air became greater.

Draco had a cute blush on his cheeks. His eyes were shinning and his smile took Harry's breath away. Harry also noticed that the other men had left the room.

"Draco in our seventh year I had the biggest crush on you. During that year, that crush grew into love. I tried to talk to you but I could never get the chance. I looked for you at the graduation ball determined to drag you out to talk with you but the whole power thing happened and then you disappeared. By the time we found out what had happened you were gone. Even your godfather Severus couldn't find you."

Draco listened to Harry, he was shocked that the boy who lived loved him. Draco tried to tell something to Harry but he couldn't understand sign language so he stopped and dropped his arms by his side in frustration.

"Wait Draco; let me search your mind for a few seconds so that I can understand you."

Draco raised an eyebrow in question. Harry laughed and explained that it was one of his new powers that he had gotten with the power boost. He could learn something new just by borrowing the knowledge from someone. All he needed was two to three minutes of contact with Draco to be able to get the information he needed.

Draco understood and stepped closer to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it on his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on learning sign language. Two minutes later he pulled back and asked Draco to tell him something using his hands.

Draco started moving his hands. /&/Can you understand me/&/

Harry signed back. /&/Yes I can./&/

?&/ Good, now I won't always have to rely on Allan to translate for me./&/

Draco looked at Harry. /&/ So what happens now? I can't stay here because I can't use magic, and because I'm a Malfoy my life would be in constant danger. And I love my work back home in Miami./&/

"So you live in the States." Harry returned to speaking out loud.

/&/Yes I have a small house by the beach; I have a small studio in my house for my painting./&/

Harry was now very interested of finding out what Draco had done while he was away. "So you're a painter. I would have never figured that as your kind of work."

?&/Yes I worked for a year as an assistant to a local artist who took the time to show me the secrets of the art. I love it and I think I'm pretty good at it./&/

Harry got close to Draco who was now looking at him wide eyed. "Draco, I have a few weeks vacation coming up. If you don't mind I'd love to spend them with you. We could get to know each other then we could decide from there what we'll do next. What do you think?"

Draco smiled at Harry and nodded. /&/ Allan and I have to leave soon because two friends of ours are expecting their first child any day now. But if you make arrangements to come I can pick you up at the airport and you can stay with me at my house. I'll take a few weeks off too and we can explore Miami./&/

Harry and Draco agreed to meet in two weeks at the Miami airport. Draco gave Harry his phone number so that Harry could call him and let him know when he would arrive. Draco told him that Allan was almost always around so he could take down the information and Draco told Harry that he had a special machine where he could type words and the machine would talk on the phone for him. It was quite an ingenious muggle invention.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Two weeks later Harry's plane landed in Miami. He was greeted by Draco and his friends. Harry watched as Draco's muggle friends looked at him with curiosity. Draco told Harry that they had known all along what he had done for him and they wanted to know if Harry was worth the sacrifice. Harry looked at them and smiled.

"I promise you that I will make Draco happy. I love him very much and I want to get to know him better. When we were in school we were separated by house rivalries and all kinds of other obstacle that we don't have to worry about now."

Draco's three friends told Harry that they understood and that if he did anything to hurt Draco; wizard or not he would have to deal with them. It warmed Harry's heart that Draco was protected by true friends.

Draco and his friends drove to the home that he shared with Allan. Draco explained to Harry that as a gesture of thanks he let Allan live in the room over the garage free of rent. Harry learned that his blond Slytherin had a kind and generous heart. When they arrived at the house Allan and the others left them alone so that Draco could show Harry the house and so that they could have some time alone.

Draco showed off his house; Harry was amazed with the paintings. Draco was quite the talented artist. He recognized the painting style. Professor Dumbledore had received an anonymous gift a year back of a painting of a scenery of the great hall during the opening feast with the sorting had yelling out which house the students would be in. When Harry asked about it Draco told Harry that the painting he was talking about was of the impression that Draco got of the first night of school when after they crossed the lake on boats the first night of their first year and were waiting to be sorted. The school and the students seemed to come alive on the canvas. The old professor had loved it instantly and had added it to the paintings in his office. Harry turned around to look at Draco.

"So you did send Albus a painting a year ago. Because I can see that the painting he received looks a lot like your other ones."

/&/Yes, I wanted to give the headmaster something that I hadn't seen inside the school. Nowhere within the school is a painting of the school or the great hall. It has loads of paintings of famous witches and wizards but none of the school itself. I decided to send them one in hopes that they would like it and hang it up somewhere where it could be seen by many. I've never dare release my art to the magical world. I find it very hard to paint with wizarding paints because the subject keeps trying to move while you paint and I can't cast a stunning charm at it so I don't do it often. Most of the time I paint the muggle way and I live off the money I make by selling my work to muggles./&/

The two men continued the tour of Draco's home. Draco showed Harry the guest room that was next to his. It was a very nice room decorated in different hues of blue with a bit of silver. Harry took out his trunk of his pocket and waved his hand in front of it and the trunk returned to its original size. Draco's eyes went wide at the display of wandless magic. He turned around and looked at Harry who was now smiling at him.

"Wandless magic is also one of the gifts I received with the increased power; I could do a little before the ritual but after that it came naturally to me." Harry returned to looking for something in his trunk; when he found what he was looking at he looked at Draco and said.

"I talked to Hermione about what you had done and what you had sacrificed to give me power to defeat Voldemort. She sent you these books that might just help us fix your problem of not being able to use magic. With my help I believe you can relearn to use magic without having to say the incantations." Harry handed four books to Draco. The blond wizard looked at the title and looked back at Harry in surprise.

/&/I didn't know that you could use wordless magic./&/

Harry looked at the books and read the tittles. The first one was called "Soundless magic for the speechless" by Niora Silentia, the second book was entitled "Learning the silent arts of magic" by Sally Neermek; the third book was "How to defeat your enemies quietly" by Silubus Black; and the forth was "Don't make a sound to surprise your foes" by Patrick Fillisburg. Harry was impressed with the researched Hermione had done to find the ancient tomes to help Draco out. The books look very old; the art of wordless magic was not used very much in the wizarding world as it took quite a lot of focus and power to use. Harry believed that Draco was powerful enough and with his problem he would need to learn a new way to use his magic; his case was unique; usually problems with the vocal cords could be fixed by a healer but in Draco's case it was caused by something unnatural so it couldn't be fixed.

Draco sat on the bed and looked at a few pages of the first book. Then he placed the book on the bed and started signing to Harry.

/&/Do you really think that I can learn this? If I'm not mistaken only the most powerful wizards can use this kind of magic./&/

"Yes Draco I do think you can. After all you were the second most powerful wizard at school after me. I believe with my help that within a few months you'll be able to use magic just like you use too with maybe a few exceptions."

Draco got up and threw his arms around Harry; he laughed and kissed the raven haired wizard senseless. Before he knew it both of them had fallen on top of the bed and were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Harry pulled back for a few seconds and looked deep into Draco's eyes. He had missed seeing those silver eyes during the two years that Draco had been missing. Now they were filled with life and an emotion that Harry had never seen in them before.

"I love you Draco."

/&/I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me./&/

Harry laughed and started kissing Draco again. Soon things were starting to get very heavy. Harry was kissing Draco's neck while trying to unbutton the blonde's shirt. Draco bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he became overwhelmed with the feeling of Harry worshiping his body. When Harry was done he was as naked as the day he was born and Harry had kissed almost every inch of him. Draco decided that his soon to be lover had way too many pieces of clothe on so he returned this kisses and soft bites while he took his turn at undressing Harry. When both men were undressed they took a few minutes to look at each other's body. Draco's body was pale and smooth with hardly any blemishes while Harry's hard body had many battle scars. Draco traced some of those scars with his finger and other scars he trailed with his tongue making Harry gasp.

Harry had reversed their positions so he was now on top of Draco. "Are you sure about this love? I don't want to rush you."

Draco's eyes shone like molten silver when he signed back. /&/ I'm sure Harry, make me yours./&/

"Where do you keep your lube?"

Draco blushed but still pointed at a small night table next to the bed. Harry looked in the top drawer and found a small jar of lube that obviously had never been opened before. Harry searched Draco's expression for a few seconds; what he saw made him understand that Draco probably not done this too often before. He turned around and slowly started preparing Draco; he took his time as he didn't want to hurt him and because he wasn't small. He didn't want to tear his lover in two the first time they made love. After a few minutes Draco signaled him that he was ready. Harry placed a good amount lube on his hardened member and placed it in front of Draco's entrance. Slowly while watching Draco's face for his reactions Harry entered his lover inch by inch. Once he was fully inside he waited a few minutes for Draco to adjust to him. After a few seconds Draco nodded that he was ready. Harry started slowly and by watching Draco's eyes look full of lust and need he knew that it was time for him to go faster and harder. When he felt his orgasm approaching he placed his hand around Draco's length and started stroking him in time with his thrust. After a few thrust Draco arched under Harry and came all over their stomach and chest. Harry feeling his lover's channel tighten around him soon found himself also loosing all control and he experience the strongest orgasm he had ever felt. He rode his orgasm while screaming Draco's name after a few minutes he came down from his high and noticed that Draco was holding him and was softly kissing his neck. He softly pulled himself out of Draco and lay next to him taking him in his arms.

"Merlin Draco. That was simply amazing. I've never experienced something as intense as that." He looked at Draco who was smiling and seemed a bit dazed. He noticed that Draco was blushing a bit and didn't want to look up into Harry's eyes.

"Draco what's wrong?"

Draco sat up so he could move his arms and sign more freely. /&/This was the best thing that I've ever experienced in my life./&/ then shyly he looked at Harry and his cheeks were still showing his blush. /&/Harry…this was my first time. I've never given myself fully to someone before./&/

Harry's eyes went wide. Oh Merlin! He could have really hurt Draco with his size.

"I…I was your first?"

Draco nodded and looked down at his hands. Harry sat up and took Draco's hands in his.

"I'm honored that you would think me worthy of being your first. This was very special for me. I love you Draco. I will be very careful with you until your body gets used to me being in you."

/&/I love you too. I've always known that I wanted to give myself to the one I love and I have. You were very gentle with me. I saw that you are well endowed/&/ he signed with a blush. /&/ So I'm glad that you took the time to prepare me well. I hope we can repeat this experience often./&/

Draco smiled and Harry laughed. The raven haired wizard soon pounced on Draco making him fall back down on the bed. Leaning over towards his lover Harry growled in his ear. "Oh I think we will be doing lots of experimenting. I have a few things I want to do to you love."

The two lovers spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other's body. Draco was a fast and eager learner making Harry loose his self control a few times; something that nobody had ever been able to do before.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next couple of days were passed with the two wizards getting to know each other better and becoming closer. Harry knew that he would never leave his blond lover and he had sent an owl to the ministry giving them his letter of resignation. When Harry told this to Draco the young man looked at his lover with shock written all over his face.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you. I've been wanting to take a break from being an auror for a while now. I would love to stay in Miami with you if that's ok?"

/&/ Oh Merlin Harry! Of course I want you to stay with me. These two weeks have been the best of my life. I've never dreamed that we would be together and I never want to let you go now that I have you./&/ Draco was almost jumping for joy as he hugged Harry and kissed him.

Harry couldn't get over how different this Draco was from the one he knew at school. The young man was carefree and spirited. He had seen a side of Draco that made him all the more attractive to him. During his two weeks Harry had gone with Draco everywhere the blond took him. What had surprised and touched him the most was the two afternoons a week that Draco spent at the institute for the hearing impaired and mute children giving painting lessons to the youngsters who ranged in ages of four to seven that were attending the classes at the institute while they learned how to use sign language and the different machines and other aids that were available to them. Draco patently taught them how to sign the name of the colors that they would be using and he would let the children use their imaginations and paint to their little hearts content. After they were done the first class Draco explained to Harry that he had decided to teach art class to the kids to show them that adults can also have the same kind of problems and that they can grow up and work in the field in which they want to work in.

Harry enjoyed seeing Draco being himself and not the Malfoy heir that Lucius had forced him to be. He understood why Draco had changed his name and agreed that he had done a good thing at ending the Malfoy line. It would be one less dark family in the wizarding world. Harry also grew to like Draco's muggle friends. He met the little baby Kyle that was Draco's new godson. Patricia and Joel had even started calling him Uncle Harry; they knew that their friends would be together for a very long time. The five of them celebrated Harry's move to Miami with a beach party were Draco played guitar and the others sang. Harry felt at home and for the first time was able to be himself and not the boy who lived.

A few days later he wrote letters to his family in London telling them of his decision to stay with Draco where he would be happy. Many of his friends were happy while others tried to talk him into coming back to them. After a while they gave up and understood that Harry had made his decision.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A year had quickly gone by and one night Draco proposed to Harry. They knew that they would have to go to London for a few days so they could go to the ministry of magic and be legally married. It took them a month to get prepared and once there it took them only two days to get everything set up. They sent invitations to their friends to meet them at the ministry while not telling them why they needed to be there. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Snape were present at their wedding and all of them went to a nice restaurant afterwards to celebrate their union. A few days later the two wizards returned to Miami where they had another small dinner with their muggle friends. It was a good time had by all.

It took Draco a year and a half to learn basic wordless magic; everyday he would work for a few hours and everyday he would make progress. Harry predicted that he would gain about seventy five percent of his magical use within another two years. Draco worked hard and was able to accomplish the feat within another twenty months. Both wizards were exited that Draco was now able to use most of his magic. Harry felt a lot less guilty at his lover's sacrifice. They were a happy couple but one thing was still missing in their lives…a child.

Harry and Draco often spoke of adopting a young magical child and made inquiries with both the US and British ministry of magic to see what they needed to do to be able to adopt. After a series of questions and a lot of forms filled out they were finally placed on a waiting list. The two men now having been married for three years and living quite nicely off the living that Harry made as an instructor for the local auror branch and Draco's paintings were now prime candidates for adoption.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The news came one morning while both of them were getting ready for their day. The phone rang and Harry picked it up. Draco noticed that Harry had paled while he was listening to what was being said. He watched as Harry spoke with whoever was on the other side of the line and when Harry hung up he had one of the biggest smiles on his face that Draco had seen in a long time. Harry swooped Draco into his arms and hugged him taking the breath out of him.

/&/What's going on love/&/

"That babe was the magical adoption agency here in Miami; it seems that two days ago a pair of brother and sister were brought to them after their parents had died in a boating accident. The two children had been staying with their nanny but when their parents were killed they were taken to the orphanage since they had no other family. They want us to go and see them." Harry's eyes were full of hope and anticipation. Draco smiled and asked/&/When do they want us to go/&/

"Well their case worker said as soon as possible. So how about I call into work and tell them that I won't be in today and we can go right after."

Draco nodded and watched as Harry dialed the number to his work. He explained to his superior what was going on and when Harry hung up the told Draco that his boss had given him the rest of the week off so they could adjust to being parents.

About an hour later Harry and Draco showed up at the orphanage and walked up to the administrator's office. Harry nervously knocked on the door and waited for them to be asked to enter. Once they went in the older lady who was sitting at the desk welcomed them and asked them to sit down.

Harry took hold of Draco's hand then turned around to speak with the woman.

"My name is Harry Potter-Malloy; this is my husband Drake Potter-Malloy; I was called this morning by one of your workers telling us that there was a couple of children that needed to be adopted."

The two men watched the woman who introduced herself as being Martha Periwinkle. She took out a file out of her desk and opened it. She read in it for a few seconds then lifter her head to smile at the two men.

"Yes, Janna was the one to call you. I think she explained the circumstances of how the children came into our care. Now I want to make sure that you two are prepared to take care of two very young children."

"How young?" asked Harry.

"The boy Matthew is two months old while his sister Marigold is twenty months old. It will be hard at first but since both of you are two strong young men you should be able to handle these two little ones."

Draco looked at Harry who was also watching him. /&/I think we can do this Harry. We've been wanting children for a long time now. This way our family will be complete with a boy and a girl./&/

Harry nodded his agreement then he turned back to speak to Martha. "Can we see them?"

"Why of course. Please come with me and I'll introduce them to you." Martha got up and opened a door that appeared on the other side of her office. Harry and Draco followed her and could see that the room had many cribs but they were almost all empty. Not many children stayed in orphanages in the wizarding world as children were very important to them and were seldom abandoned or most would quickly be adopted.

When they got close to two cribs at the far end of the room they could see a young woman taking care of one of the children. She was changing the diaper of the little boy and was now almost done. She turned around to see who was coming into the room. She saw the reaction of the two men towards the child in her arms. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Janna. If my guess is right then you two are Harry and Draco Potter-Malloy."

"Yes we are. When you called this morning you said that we could visit with the children." Harry was looking at the little boy in her arms with a look of longing while Draco was leaning over another crib where a little girl was sleeping.

Janna walked up to Harry and placed Matthew in his arms. Harry took a good look at the little one that will become his son. Matthew had a dark head of hair with blue eyes that where wide open looking up at him. Harry smiled at the baby and tickled him under his chin. The babe gave him a toothless smile and Harry knew that the boy already had him wrapped around his little finger.

Draco watched his husband as he fell in love with the infant in his arms. He turned back to the crib to see that the little girl had been awoken by the noise around her. She was quietly looking at him. She had red hair and bright blue eyes like her brother's. She lifted her arms making Draco understand that she wanted to be picked up. Draco held on to her and walked up to Harry so that they could both see both children.

"Baby." Babbled the little girl as she pointed to her brother. "Baby…baby Atew!" she said as she clapped her hands. Harry and Draco laughed. They were now exited to meet up with their soon to be children. After visiting for a few hours the two men left to go back to their home. Harry changed the two other bedrooms into a room for Marigold and a nursery for Matthew. Marigold's room was all in pastel rainbow colors. He had made her a princess bed with a canopy. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky with fluffy clouds. One of the walls had a scene of an enchanted forest where you could see all kinds of magical creatures. Once in a while you could see a unicorn trotting up to drink out of the small pond. Harry was satisfied with his work so he made his way to the nursery where Draco had been decorating.

He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a beautiful cherry wood crib with all matching furniture. The colors of the bedding were in light blues with gold. Harry loved the mobile that was hanging over the crib. It had four small dragons flying in a circle while a soft tune played on. It took them a few days to get everything ready while still visiting the children for a couple of hours a day. Two weeks later after all the paperwork and preparations were done they were able to bring their new family home. When Harry and Draco arrived back home they were surprised to see both their muggle and wizarding friends waiting for them. The two babes were introduced to the clan and were quickly adopted by all. Harry laughed at the astonished face of his husband when Marigold extended her arm and her stuffed dragon flew to her arms. She looked at her two new fathers with innocent eyes making the two men think that she would be a handful when she grew up.

Later that evening, when the two men were sitting on their porch alone after having put both children to bed, they started talking about how their lives were now complete.

"You know Draco that for the first time in a long time I have felt content with my life. I love you and I thank Merlin everyday that we were able to see each other again after those years apart."

/&/I'm happy too that we were able to come together. I guess that my sacrifice was worth it after all. I think that the goddess that granted me my favor had this planned all along. /&/ Then turning towards Harry Draco took him in his arms. He closed his eyes and talked with his telepathy that Harry had started teaching him.

(I love you Harry Potter and I love our children. I know that we'll be happy. It was a hard road getting there but now I wouldn't change a thing.)

"Neither would I." Whispered Harry. The two men kissed as they made their way back to their bedroom. Their past had been plagued by madmen and pain but now their futures would be all that they had been searching for; love, happiness and family.

END.


End file.
